Inevitable In The End
by maggalina
Summary: What if Severus Snape never told Voldemort the prophecy?


"And why should I speak to a Death Eater like you." sneered the normally considerate and well-mannered headmaster of Hogwarts school as he stood outside the Hog's Head facing his past student Severus Snape, "for all I know this is merely a trap set by your master to kill me."

"No. No, it really isn't. I was spying and I overheard the prophecy. It can only apply to one person. It means Lily Potter!" Severus tried to remain to as calm and reserved as possible but the headmaster could see the strain that this knowledge was putting on Severus.

"I believe that the prophecy refers to a boy born at the end of July, Lily is very obviously a girl and is born in January."

"You know I mean her son you..." the anger in his voice snapped like a whip as he calmed down and restrained himself, knowing that this man was the only person who he could turn to.

"What interest could you possibly have in her son, Severus. Last I checked he was the son of James Potter, not exactly your best childhood friend."

"You think the Dark Lord leaves any survivors? I would be killed just for asking to save her life! She is a muggleborn. You are the only person I can turn to. I will do anything. Just keep her and her family safe. I would rather see her alive with Potter than dead. Please. Please Albus." he said with the plea in his voice finally breaking as a single tear broke free and rolled down his cheek.

"You will turn away from your Master? You will do whatever you can in the name of the Order of The Phoenix? And still why should I believe that, Severus? How do I know that this is not your Lord trusting you to get close to me only to kill me when he thinks he can take the school?"

"I will make the Unbreakable Vow. I would rather die than see Lily hurt."

"Very well then. I will fetch a binder, Minerva perhaps."

"No," Severus said cutting off the headmaster, "I want it to be Lily. I want her to see that I will do anything for her, because I am her friend. I want her to see that it was her that was my guiding light in the darkness."

"Very well then. You may stay in Horace's quarters for the night. I do not want to risk your life if Voldemort calls. Hogwarts is protected against him."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

That night Severus had uneasy dreams. He saw himself holding Lily's body as a baby cried in the background. He had no clue what this was supposed to mean. Did it mean that he would travel with The Dark Lord to the Potter's and see The Dark Lord kill Lily before he turned to strike down the child? Was it what would have happened if he hadn't turned to Dumbledore before telling The Dark Lord? Or was it merely a strange nightmare.

Whatever it was he didn't like it. It had felt too real, he swore he could feel the gentle brush of Lily's hair against his arm as he held her empty shell. The baby's cry still rung in his ears as he left the dungeons and headed towards the headmaster's office.

He walked into the headmaster's office and saw the woman who had been dead in his nightmare now standing before him. Her mouth slowly forming what were to be the first words she said to him since their fifth year outside Gryffindor Tower. Then she stopped. She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him and stayed there. Her heartbeat helped to cover the memories of his nightmare. Seeing her, feeling her, smelling the shampoo on her hair, his senses were overloaded. Then she spoke.

"Oh, Severus!" she stepped back holding him at arm's length before slapping him. "It took you long enough you slimy snake! That is all the punishment you will get from me, I think being anywhere near him is punishment enough. I had to let you know that you were a bloody idiot though. I'm just glad to have you back."

Her thoughts seemed to have no direction as the two best friends were finally reunited. All that truly mattered to her was that Severus wouldn't be serving that horrible man any more. Eventually she just stopped talking and wrapped her arms around him, comfortable in the silence. Severus was stiff at first but he finally wrapped his arms around her softening the tighter he was held.

"Are you quite ready then, Lily? I do believe it is time to begin the Vow."

"Yes, of course, Dumbledore," she spoke softly still focused on Severus still marveling in the older face of her old friend.

"We shall begin then, Severus hold my wrist, yes quite like that. Now will you Severus Tobias," Severus outwardly cringed at the use of his middle name but Dumbledore continued, "Snape, turn away from the evils of Lord Voldemort forever never returning to his service?"

"I will." spoke Severus immediately somber.

"And will you keep the secret of the prophecy so that no one will hear it because of you?"

"I will."

"And will you do all that is in your power to protect Lily Rose Potter and her husband and son?"

"I will."

It was then Severus' turn to speak, "Will you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, protect the Potters to the best of your ability."

Dumbledore paused for a minute to consider Severus' words before proceeding, "I will."

Then the fourth and final tongue of flame came from Lily's wand and wrapped around the wrists of the two men leaving a faint mark where it had once been.

"Let us go alert the Order to this new development, that is Severus joining the Order and the implications of the prophecy."

"Do you really think that wise, Headmaster? What if there is a spy in the Order waiting for information to feed to the Dark Lord?"

"Severus! You don't really think that could be true do you? No one would betray us! They are our friends!"

"This is war, Lily. I do not want to take any chances with your life."

"You're right, Severus, I suppose I just want to hold on to that hope in times of war. If I start doubting one person I may not have anyone left to trust at all. We must tell James and Sirius and Remus and Peter though. I can't keep this from them."

"I quite agree with you. Lily, Even in times of war it is trust that keeps us together."

Later that day after the biting accusation of Death Eater had been made and dismissed the other members of the group were informed of the prophecy. Sirius immediatly stood in front of his best friend without even thinking as did Remus while James' asked about Alice and Framk amd if they would then be targets too. Peter slunk against the wall, in shock of the news and comepletely speechless.

Later that year on November 1st very very early in the morning Sirius Black arrived to find the house of his best friend is ruins with his best friend and his wife trapped inside.

Very shortly after that Severus Snape was once again in Dumbledore's office , sitting in a chair and heavily sobbing for the first time since he coudl reemember. After everythign he had done the rat had sold them out.

Lily and James Potter were dead.


End file.
